


Pit Of Vipers: The Contrarian

by Develation



Series: The Contrarian [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Related to Pit Of Vipers, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Develation/pseuds/Develation
Summary: Contrarian-A person who opposes or rejects popular opinion.*Where everyone else gives up, where everyone else falls.You continue to rise.
Series: The Contrarian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536937
Kudos: 5





	Pit Of Vipers: The Contrarian

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea of mine to explain why the series is called "The Contrarian" and why our Reader fits the role.
> 
> Enjoy this little side fic!

[ **The Contrarian** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P5OFjMAZ7o)

_Hello, <strike>he</strike> she lied_

_Like velvet, this magician's, sleight of tongue and hand_

_Hello, <strike>he </strike>she lied_

_Beware, belie <strike>his</strike> her smile_

_As warm and calculated, as heroin_

_Beware_

** _The Contrarian_ **

_Within everyone_

_A scale, a voice_

_Everyone but <strike>him</strike> her, core is black as pitch_

_Soul is out of tune_

_Advocate of none_

_Beware, belie <strike>his</strike> her smile_

_Will cost you everything_

_Clock and masquerades, contempt for everyone_

_Hello, hello <strike>he</strike> she lied_

_Hello, <strike>he</strike> she lied_

_Like velvet, this magician's, sleight of tongue and hand_

_Hello, <strike>he</strike> she lied_

_Beware, belie <strike>his</strike> her smile_

_As warm and calculated, as heroin_

_Beware_

** _The Contrarian_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Contrarian' ~ A Perfect Circle 
> 
> I DID NOT MAKE THIS UP, THE SONG AND LYRICS BELONG TO 'A Perfect Circle'!!


End file.
